Currently, various touchscreen devices emerge on the market, and an operation on a touchscreen device may be classified into a gesture operation, an operation of a stylus, an operation of a physical button, and the like. The touchscreen device has a relatively wide operation scenario, for example, switching between different content pages, entering content of a specific item, presenting a content menu, and zooming of a picture. Related gesture operations are mainly classified into sliding, tapping, touching and holding, pinch-to-zoom, and the like.
In an existing touchscreen device, an operation track of a gesture operation may indicate multiple manners of controlling media. A most commonly used gesture operation may be viewing multiple pages of content by swiping on a screen, for example, swiping left or right on the screen indicating horizontal page turning, and swiping up or down on the screen indicating vertical page turning, viewing a picture by means of pinch-to-zoom, for example, stretching two fingers indicating zoom-in on the picture, and pinching of two fingers indicating zoom-out on the picture, and controlling a media playing progress by continuously sliding on a progress bar using a finger, for example, sliding forwards on the progress bar by the finger indicating fast-forward of the playing progress, and sliding backwards on the progress bar indicating rewind of the playing progress.
However, in some touchscreen devices with small screens, there is relatively large difficulty in meeting a user requirement using existing gesture operations. This is, as shown in the following aspects: 1. Because an operating area of a touchscreen device with a small screen is relatively small, there is no enough space for a multi-finger operation, for example, pinch-to-zoom. 2. An operation such as sliding with a single finger is not easy to perform on a small screen because of a relatively large path displacement. 3. It is inconvenient for fine adjustment. Sliding left or right on a progress bar likely results in excessive fast-forward or rewind, and exceeding a progress expected by a user, and therefore causes inconvenience in use.